Cicatrices
by MorganThorn
Summary: La dispute éclate un matin, sans que Sam ne comprenne pourquoi. Quelques mois après, Castiel disparaît de leur vie. (légers spoils sur les personnages des saisons 10-12)


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Premier texte Supernatural, mais normalement pas le dernier. L'histoire passe après au moins les saisons 12-13 (sur la présence de certains personnages). La série appartient à Eric Kripke !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam avait entendu les premiers cris en se levant un matin. Il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention, parce que c'était monnaie courante que Dean s'égosille un instant sur Cas, pour que celui-ci s'excuse ensuite pour Dieu sait quelles conneries et que tout redevienne comme avant, jusqu'à la prochaine crise. Pourtant, il sut très vite que c'était différent cette fois. En plus des cris de Dean, il y avait ceux de son compagnon. Or Cas ne criait jamais vraiment sur Dean.

Puis, d'un coup, plus rien et Sam, soulagé, avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Erreur. Les deux hommes s'étaient fait la gueule pendant trois jours, refusant de se parler et encore moins d'être dans la même pièce. Et tout aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta un soir, Cas s'excusa, ou alors c'était Dean et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Sam leur hurle "qu'il y a des putains de chambres pour ça !"

Pendant quelques jours, Sam n'y pensa presque plus. Et puis ça recommença. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Au bout de deux mois, ils se disputaient même tout le temps. Le chasseur commença à s'en inquiéter, parce que ce n'était pas normal autant de conflits en si peu de temps. Il chercha des sacs de sorts, se renseigna sur les sortilèges de discordes. Il consulta des médiums. Dessina des cercles de protection. Appela Rowena. En vain.

Un après-midi, Castiel, après une engueulade plus violente encore, après des mots de Dean plus violents que d'habitude, claqua la porte du bunker et disparut de leur vie. Il refusait de répondre aux appels de Sam et finit même par changer de téléphone. Se cacha des caméras. Changea fréquemment de voitures. Pris d'autres identités. Il disparut et Sam paniqua.

Dean, lui, aborda un sourire serein, presque satisfait les premiers jours. Puis, très rapidement, il commença à nettoyer avec une forme de maniaquerie ses armes, à s'enfermer pendant des heures dans la salle de tir, à sortir chasser seul. Toujours avec un joli sourire heureux et cassé. Toujours sans répondre aux demandes, aux supplications de Sam qui ne voyait dans cette routine dangereuse que l'immense vide laissé par Cas.

Sam priait tous les soirs l'ange, parce qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire. Mais rien ne marchait pas. Il fit alors ce qu'il ne pensait jamais plus avoir à faire : il partit à la chasse de Cas.

Il le retrouve difficilement et seulement grâce à Jack, l'homme est coincé dans un village de montagne québécoise et Sam se demande comment il a fini là. Par hasard, lui répondit-il. Par choix, aussi ? Et Cas le regarde, ses yeux sont aussi bleus que le ciel dégagé d'un mois d'hiver et semblent incapables de croire à nouveau. Sam raconte des choses qu'il a déjà dit en prières, mais il veut que l'ange les entende une nouvelle fois, il veut qu'il voie la sincérité, le doute, la tristesse. Il veut qu'il sache que son absence ronge les murs du bunker, ronge l'âme de Dean plus efficacement qu'aucune marque.

Et Cas écoute, Cas comprend mais Cas refuse de revenir parce que ça fait trop mal. Dean fait trop mal. L'aimer fait trop mal. Il ne veut plus souffrir. Tout ce que voit Sam, c'est l'amour et le regret qui brillent dans ses yeux trop flous. Les anges sont-ils capables de pleurer ? avait-il demandé à Dean, des dizaines et des dizaines d'années auparavant. Bah non, Sammy ! Les anges peuvent pas pleurer car ils sont tout le temps heureux !

Sam se demande depuis quand Cas n'est plus heureux.

Puis ils entendent le rugissement d'un moteur bien familier, le claquement d'une portière métallique, les pas lourds qui montent les marches du chalet, reconnaissables entre mille. Sam sait qu'il doit s'éclipser au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur un Dean à l'air sale, aux cernes immenses. Aux lèvres serrées et aux yeux vides qui crient.

Il donne une accolade à Castiel, lui murmure qu'il sera toujours là pour lui, qu'il n'a pas à partir à chaque fois. Qu'ils sont amis. Cas ne dit rien. Il observe, attend, craint. Il est tendu. Dean s'avance avec lourdeur, Dean se tient devant lui, Dean le regarde. Dean a l'air malade. Sam sait, lui, que son frère est malade d'amour.

Il sort sur la pointe des pieds, envieux de cette relation pourtant mauvaise. Mais même mauvaise, c'est toujours plus que ce que lui a. C'est déjà tout ce que lui veut. Sam s'en va parce qu'il se sait de trop.

Dans le salon meublé de meubles de bois, Cas et Dean se font face, plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont été depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois. Il n'y a pas de mots, d'abord. L'ange note la maigreur, les mains qui tremblent légèrement, l'odeur vaguement nauséabonde, fortement alcoolisée. Pourtant, Dean n'est pas soûl. Dean est parfaitement conscient. Le chasseur remarque les poings serrés sur le trench-coat, la cravate froissée, les lèvres qui tremblent et ce soupçon de défi dans les yeux qui l'observent.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça ne suffit pas, Dean.

\- Je suis désolé, pardon.

Et sa voix se brise et son regard dit plus que ce que ses mots expriment. Cas écoute, voit.

\- Tu m'as fait mal.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi, Dean ?

\- J'avais peur, Cas. J'ai toujours peur, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Et Cas écoute, voit et comprend parce que Dean a toujours eu peur d'être abandonné. Parce que l'ange le sait et que lui-même se rappelle son angoisse en apprenant la disparition de Dieu. Il se rappelle ce sentiment, atroce, la perte de sa foi en tout. Il se rappelle les mots de Dean alors, si plein d'une vérité expérimenté.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Cas. Jamais. Jamais plus.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, Dean. On va se faire mal, encore. Je ne veux plus avoir mal.

Il y a une lassitude dans sa voix, dans cet être millénaire. Il se rappelle le Néant, les mots caressants, son envie presque insupportable de s'endormir. D'oublier. Cas ne veut pas oublier. Il ne peut pas. Oublier, c'est être pardonné. L'ange est impardonnable. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut souffrir. Qu'il veut que Dean le fasse souffrir.

Dean comprend, voit et écoute. Les battements de son coeur, d'abord, qui sont bien trop rapides, il voit les ruisseaux de larmes clairs qui marquent la peau de l'ange en des sillons pâles, il comprend la peur de Cas, de mal faire, encore, d'être blessé, encore.

\- Je suis désolé.

Et il répète ces mots comme une litanie, un chant magique qui lui apporterait le pardon d'un ange fatigué de se battre. Il les répète comme une prière. Et il s'approche, prend dans ses bras son compagnon, le serre. Fort. Refuse de le laisser partir. Cas a l'air si petit et si fragile dans son étreinte. Ses larmes sont comme des couteaux qui s'enfoncent dans son coeur, chacun de ses mots sont de nouvelles blessures qui, il le sait, refuseront de guérir parfaitement. Dean se déteste de lui avoir infligé ça, de lui infliger ça.

\- Cas...

\- Je te hais, Dean (voix calme, tremblement d'un coeur, non, de deux coeurs qui peinent à repartir). Et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer en même temps. C'est très dérangeant.

Dean rit, un rire doux-amer, un rire cassé qui s'envole au-dessus d'eux, les entoure, s'infiltre dans leurs âmes. (Les anges, ils ont une âme, Dean ? Bien sûr Sammy ! Parce que c'est la plus belle chose qui existe au monde -après les tartes- donc comme les anges sont les plus beaux, ils en ont forcément une !). Castiel ne se sent ni beau, ni fort, ni… ni ange. Il ne se sent plus rien. Son monde, c'est Dean, et il se demande comment c'était, avant. Il a du mal à s'en rappeler. Il ne le veut pas, aussi. Tout était plus… simple. Parce que Dean s'amuse à détruire méthodiquement son monde.

\- Comment je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de me haïr ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je crois que toi aussi, tu me hais un peu. Parce qu'on peut pas aimer autant quelqu'un sans lui en vouloir un peu pour plein de choses. Et toi, comme moi, on s'aime beaucoup.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se fait mal ?

\- Oui, Dean. On s'aime bien trop pour que ce soit bien. Pour que ce soit bien pour nous.

\- Cas, quand t'es pas là, moi, je suis plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'être cassé, brisé, incapable à réparer. Quand t'es pas là, le monde perd ses couleurs. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je… Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

La tête de Cas repose sur l'épaule de Dean. Ils respirent l'odeur de l'autre, et c'est un peu la même et en même temps c'est totalement différent. Dean sent l'odeur de la tarte, de l'alcool, la sueur et le vieux cuir d'une voiture. Cas sent l'orage et les vents déchaînés, il sent la viande rouge et les vieux livres. C'est l'odeur de la maison, leur maison. Leurs mains s'entremêlent, s'enlacent, se touchent, se caressent et recommencent. Ballet désordonné, bien sûr, ballet d'amour, un jour.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ou ce n'en est plus. C'est juste l'impossibilité presque horrible de ne pouvoir vivre sans l'autre, c'est un besoin naturel et nécessaire, c'est une condition sine qua non à leur survie. C'est mauvais, c'est eux.

Dehors, coincé dans l'impala, Sam regarde la neige qui tombe. Manteau blanc qui recouvre bien vite la route, le chalet, la voiture. Toile vierge ? Il n'a pas froid, pas encore. Il attend, Sam, c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux. Il n'a pas vraiment compris, ou alors il a trop bien compris. Cas n'est pas le seul qui lit dans les silences de Dean, Dean n'est pas le seul qui sait décrypter les regards de Cas. Sam attend parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire.

Parfois il repense à Jess. À Ruby. À Amélia. À toutes celles qu'il a aimées, vraiment aimées. Il se dit, encore, que Cas et Dean ont de la chance. Une chance immense, qu'ils ne voient pas vraiment. Sam ne voit que ça, peut-être parce qu'il n'y a que ça à voir. Peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas voir le reste. Téléphone, Sam décroche. C'est Jack, appelé en urgence, qui lui a communiqué l'adresse de Castiel.

\- Alors ?

\- Je sais pas, ils parlent à l'intérieur. Ça doit faire presque une heure.

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Je sais pas, Jack. Tu sais bien que Cas et Dean, c'est compliqué.

\- C'est vrai… Tu auras encore besoin de mon aide ?

\- Aucune idée. J'espère que non. Tu es sur une chasse ?

\- Oui, un nid de vampires. Je devrais avoir bientôt fini.

\- Ok, bien. Sois prudent. Tu viendras au bunker après ?

\- Bien sûr, Sam !

Sam ne dit mot sur les pleurs de Cas, sur le vide en Dean. Il saisit le rayon de soleil qu'est Jack, sa bonne humeur d'enfant. La porte du chalet s'ouvre, Dean et Cas sortent. Le chasseur se fait la réflexion que dire "Dean et Cas" à chaque fois, c'est trop long. Il raccourcit en Destiel. Destiel sort du chalet. Cela le fait rire. Son regard tombe sur les mains jointes, comme soudées et son rire se fait soulager.

Il sort de l'impala, manque de glisser sur la neige. Son geste échappe à Dean parce que Dean est concentré sur Cas, parce que Dean ne voit plus que Cas. Destiel. Son sourire se fait amer. Le brun monte à l'arrière sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble le remarquer. Ils se séparent à peine quelques secondes pour s'asseoir dans la voiture, boucler leur ceinture. Démarrer.

Dean, concentré, conduit avec prudence, mais seulement d'une main, l'autre est agrippé à celle de Cas. Cas se concentre pour ne pas le regarder de face, il le dévisage dans le rétroviseur, dans la vitre. Sam met ses écouteurs à fond.

Lorsque, plusieurs heures après, ils ont enfin quitté les montagnes enneigées du Québec, Dean est le premier à reprendre la parole. Ses yeux sont bordés de larmes qui ne couleront pas, parce qu'il refuse de les laisser faire.

\- Tu m'as fait mal aussi, Cas.

Cas ferme les yeux, fort. Serre la main, fort. La voix du chasseur est minuscule, à peine un murmure, un aveu à demi-prononcé. Et chacun de ses silences s'enfoncent dans le coeur de Cas et réduisent le peu qu'il a, parce qu'il sait ce qui n'est pas dit.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Tellement désolé.

\- J'ai tenté de t'oublier, tu sais, mais tu me poursuivais jusque dans mes rêves. Partout, tout le temps. Mais jamais là. Il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Pardon.

\- En partant t'as laissé que le silence, Cas. T'avais dit que tu resterais avec moi.

Cas ouvre les yeux. Dean ressemble à un enfant perdu, avec ses yeux trop grands, accusateurs et sa voix chuchotante pour ne pas déranger Sam. À l'arrière, le chasseur fait semblant de ne rien entendre.

\- Ne me quitte plus, Cas.

\- D'accord.

Castiel promet parce qu'il veut y croire, croire que cette fois-ci sera différente que la précédente. Il n'y a pas pire amie que l'espoir. Plus tard, bien plus tard, Sam lui demandera comment il va. Il lui répondra qu'il faut reconstruire, tout, repartir de zéro mais ne pas oublier, ne surtout pas pardonner. Il lui répondra qu'il a peur, comme Dean, constamment. Il lui répondra ça et tant d'autres choses, à toutes les questions que Sam refuse de poser et à toutes celles qu'il posera.

Il lui répondra que tout ça ne fera que des cicatrices de plus à compter pour tous.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et désolée pour les fautes qui ont dû se glisser dans ce texte... Si vous avez le temps ou l'envie, laissez une review s'il vous plaît !


End file.
